


A  River in Egypt

by eunoise



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Denial, F/M, lmaoooo written very very very early during the first season
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 21:11:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/423241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eunoise/pseuds/eunoise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Let's get one thing straight before this goes any further. She was not jealous of Asami Sato." Just a short drabble written after episode 4. Please Read and reveiw.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A  River in Egypt

Okay, let's get one thing straight before this goes any further.

She was not jealous of Asami Sato.

Well, yeah, Asami was nice, pretty, super rich, and an all-around great person but that didn't give Korra any reason to dislike her.

She convinced her father to sponsor the Fire Ferrets! How could Korra dislike her?

Of course the way Mako would get all starry eyed whenever Asami walked into the room bothered her a little. But that was only because she was so used to seeing the 'look at me! I'm so stoic and broody' side of him, not the 'Aww, look I have a crush on a cute girl. I'm so adorable" side. It throws Korra off a little, but why would she be jealous of that? It's nice to see Mr. Hat-trick loosen up. She's been trying to get him to do that for a while now.

No! She does not sound bitter!

And of course her weirded out-ness had nothing to do with the fact that whenever Korra walked into the room, all she gets is half and glance accompanied by the words 'you're late' or 'your uniform is crooked' or that one memorable time when it was 'why is that little kid chewing on your head?"

Korra does not have a thing for Mako. What would ever give that ludicrous idea? She hasn't even known him long enough to get an inkling of a thing, let alone a full blown...thing. So what if she thinks Mako is slightly attractive. It doesn't matter, she's seen tons better.

...Just give her a few minutes, she's got plenty of examples.

Don't look at her like that! She is not in denial so just stop insinuating that she is! Really, d-don't-

Stop that right now or she swears she will bend you into the next life!

Anyway, she's the Avatar; she doesn't have time to focus on stupid things like dating.

What do you mean by 'bullshit'? What the heck is a 'bull'?


End file.
